One Last Time
by CocoDisney
Summary: The Schuylers are hosting a party...and everyone's invited! With Javert there to keep watch, the girls learning about secret crushes, and karaoke madness, this is sure to be a fun night!


(Note: I don't own _Les Miserables_ or _Hamilton_. All belong to their respective owners.)

**Hi. Today's my birthday, and I wanted to do something, so I wrote this one-shot combining my two favorite musicals. I'll admit, this is not my best work, so I apologize in advance.**

"Are you ready, Eliza? The guests should be arriving soon."

"Almost, Angelica."

Elizabeth Schuyler clipped in a pale blue satin ribbon in her hair bun. She took one last look in the mirror, then came out of her room. Her sisters, Angelica and Peggy, were waiting.

There was also another person in the room. He was known as Enjolras. He also had a tendency to show up early at events, such as the party that was taking place tonight.

"Really, Enjolras? Why show up at this time? The party hasn't even started yet!"

"I always show up when I can." the curly-haired boy answered flatly. "And I happen to be free at this time, so why wait?"

The doorbell then rang. "I'll get it!" Peggy's young voice rang out. She pulled the door open to find the self-declared Hamilsquad, and a dark-haired girl with a younger boy at her side.

"Alex, John, Laf, Herc! So glad you all could make it! And 'Ponine! Is that Gavroche?"

"Sorry." Eponine grinned sheepishly. "He had nothing to do tonight, and he practically begged me to take him with me."

"That's alright. Come on in."

For the next half hour, the Schulyers welcomed guest after guest. The last one to arrive was…

"Oh, hey Javert. I didn't think you would be the type to party." Peggy said.

"I'm just here to keep an eye on things."

"Okay." Peggy didn't really think Javert's assistance was required, especially when they had George Washington and Jean Valjean around, but she simply shrugged and let him pass.

"It's Javert!" a voice screamed, and several people hid. The person who spoke was Thenardier, a troublemaker. The sisters hadn't even invited him or his girlfriend, but they had somehow managed to weasel themselves in.

"Okay, seriously?" Javert rolled his eyes. "What's it about me that makes you do that? I find it immature, honestly."

Two tall figures raised their hands. "Okay, be nice to Javert and come out, please. We are here to celebrate, not play hide-and-seek." Valjean demanded.

While Valjean wasn't known to have a temper, nobody had ever dared to defy him, due to his inhuman strength, and they weren't going to now. Thenardier, his girlfriend, George King, the Hamilsquad, and the members of the Les Amis ABC crawled into view.

"Thank you, everyone. Please proceed with your activities." The other figure, Washington, stated.

As if someone had turned off 'pause' on a television remote, the party resumed like nothing had happened. The Hamilsquad and the Les Amis ABC had a chugging contest with soda, Javert walked around as if he were patrolling, and the Schuyler sisters, Fantine, Maria Reynolds, Eponine, and Cosette played Truth or Dare.

"Okay, truth. Do any of you have a crush on anyone?" Peggy asked mischievously.

Eliza blushed. "Alex."

"I knew it."

Fantine said, "I don't exactly have anyone I like."

"I already have a boyfriend." Cosette gestured to Marius with his group.

Eponine took the chance to hesitate when Javert walked by for the third time. "Javert, since when have we done anything wrong? I seriously think the ones you should be checking on is them." Angelica pointed out Thenardier, his girlfriend, and George King, all in a circle and whispering and stealing glances.

"I said I would keep an eye on things, and that means _all_ things." Javert explained.

"If you say so. But, can you at least try to enjoy yourself while you're here? You might not get another chance like this in a long time." Eliza smiled.

Javert didn't say anything, and left. It was obvious what his answer was, though.

"Aw, don't be upset, Eliza. We're enjoying this party. Besides, that Javert doesn't really understand the concept of 'fun'. Just brush it off and enjoy yourself." Maria assured.

Eliza smiled again, and hugged her red-clothed friend.

"Now, back to the game. 'Ponine, do you have a crush?" Peggy questioned.

Eponine looked down. "Cosette, please forgive me…"

"Why?"

"It's...it's Marius!"

There was a beat as Eponine hung her head in shame. Then, she felt arms snaking around her body.

"Don't worry, 'Ponine. We're still friends. Although I now feel bad." Cosette said.

"Don't be. You're lucky that Marius returns your love. I wonder if I can ever be loved."

Fantine took Eponine's hands. "Eponine, listen to me. You're a wonderful girl. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Do you happen to like anyone else?"

The dark-haired girl's eyes skimmed across the room. "I...sorta like Enjolras."

The girls squealed with joy. "You should go talk to him." Angelica pressed.

"What! How?"

"Just strike up a conversation. Learn more about him."

"But, I've seen Grantaire looking at him the same way. I don't want to break his heart."

"Oooh, love triangle!" Peggy teased.

"It's not the only one in this room, I'm afraid." Angelica shut her eyes.

"What do you mean?" The girls looked at her.

"Eliza, I'm sorry, but I like Alex too."

"Make that a love _square_." Maria chimed in.

There was a long pause as the group stared at each other, then suddenly burst into loud peals of laughter. Tears squirted out of their eyes, their faces became dark red, and they were clutching their aching sides and stomachs. It caught the attention of everyone else, who looked in either confusion or amusement.

"I will never understand girls." Courfeyrac muttered.

"Join the club." John whispered to him.

The howling eventually died down into fits of giggles. "Oh, my." Eliza chuckled, wiping sweat off her brow. "Who knew Alex could be so charming that many of us have fallen for him?"

"I know, right?" Angelica said. "But, I guess it all depends on who he likes the best. And it might be someone else."

"You know, the latter might be true. Have you seen the way he and John look at each other? And he did recently come out as bi." Maria remarked.

The girls nodded in agreement. "And as for me and Enjolras, I guess I'll have to see what life decides." Eponine said.

The group agreed, and continued their game. Aaron Burr simply sat by himself, wondering why he had even bothered to come to this party. His girlfriend Theodosia had been unable to make it, so that sucked.

"Hey, Burr! Come over here! We need your opinion on something!" The loud, brash voice of Alexander Hamilton called.

Burr rolled his eyes, then got up, knowing when it came to Alex and his friends, there was no use in arguing.

John Laurens, Gilbert Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan immediately antagonized him, as usual. Alex put a hand up to silence them.

"I'm glad you're here, Burr. You see, Gavroche wants to be a member of the Les Amis ABC, but we're kind of on opposite sides of the spectrum. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan, and Joly think he's too young, Enjolras, Grantaire, Feuilly, and Bahoret are all for it. The rest of us are neutral. So we need you, Burr."

Burr shrugged. "Why are you asking me? I"m not a part of the group."

"Burr, that's why we need you."

The teen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ay yi yi. I think the kid should wait until he's allowed in."

"Thanks, Burr! We'll keep that in mind." Alex gave him a slap on the back, then went back to his friends.

Javert then happened to pass by. "Whatever you do, don't go near them." Burr warned, much to the self-declared inspector's confusion. He ignored the warning anyway, and Burr watched as he was asked for his opinion.

Thomas Jefferson and James Madison let themselves in, having heard no response at the door. They simply stared at the rowdiness in front of them.

"Why are we here?" James asked his friend.

"Because it's the last time we'll get to party before college."

With James trailing him like a dog, Thomas maneuvered his way across the room and, by coincidence, sat down next to Burr.

They all simply said hi to each other at first, but, having nothing to do, they gradually started a conversation. They found out they had a lot in common.

Washington and Valjean simply smiled at the trio. "I sure hoped this gathering would bring people together, and it's succeeding." the former mentioned.

"Mm-hmm." Valjean agreed.

Javert then trudged over to them, rubbing his forehead. "Thank goodness I was able to get away. Those boys wouldn't stop pestering me."

"Perhaps you should busy yourself with something other than just watching everybody else. You can't possibly witness every little thing that happens, and you know it." Valjean said.

"No, it's...it's fine. I can handle it."

"Javert…"

"Seriously, I'm fine."

As the stubborn boy walked away, Washington assured, "He'll learn someday."

()

John nodded as Angelica finished whispering into his ear. By now, things had started to die down. Cups lay empty and knocked over, plates full of crumbs and half-eaten foods were scattered about the house, guests gradually lost their energy and were only interested in talking. Even Javert had stopped his patrolling and was just sitting about, and Thenardier, his girlfriend, and George weren't up to their usual mischief.

John stood up and tapped his spoon against his drained soda can, catching everyone's attention. He then directed it to Angelica.

"First of all, thank you to all who decided to come. As you know, most of us are going to college or something similar. My sisters and I decided to organize a gathering so we could just be kids one last time before we have to get on with our lives. We don't know if we will see each other again, but that's the point. Act as if it's the last time we'll see each other, because, who knows, it could be.

"So, I'm sad to say that the party's almost over, but we need to end with a bang. So, for the finale, karaoke!"

Cheers and shouts erupted from the teens, including Javert, much to the shock of bystanders. Angelica shook it off and said, "So, as we don't have time for everybody to have a turn, we're going to hold a contest. Now, the top two musicals among this group are _Les Miserables_ and _Hamilton_. They both have one thing in common, and that is a song that combines melodies from previous songs and that is also an act-closer. I'm sure you all know what I mean."

A chorus of "'Non-Stop!'" and "'One Day More!'" confirmed it.

"Okay, we're going to divide into two groups. Each group will choose a song and who should sing which part. We're going to see who can sing the climax better."

It took a while, but eventually everyone settled themselves. The Hamilsquad, the Schuyler sisters, Maria, Washington, Burr, Jefferson, Madison, and George were on one side. Valjean, Javert, Cosette, Marius, Fantine, Eponine, Thenardier and his girlfriend, Gavroche, and the rest of the members of the Les Amis ABC were on the other.

"Okay, let's begin." Angelica announced, and, much to everyone's surprise, started the instrumental tracks of both songs at the same time. When the climaxes were about to start. She gave a big grin.

It quickly became a competition about not who could sing the harmonies the best, but rather who could be louder.

Vocal cracks were heard everywhere, people's faces became red and strained, and, to be honest, neither side sounded beautiful at all. The epic fail was so apparent that Alex stopped mid-song and began cracking up, his friends joining him quickly. It turned out to be so contagious that not even Javert was immune to it.

The karaoke then finished, but nobody stopped laughing. It was just that funny.

But there was also another reason, that everyone knew in their hearts.

They didn't know if they would get to laugh like this for a long time. That was something only the future decided.

But, they might as well continue while they can.

One last time.

**Okay, to clear things up, I know each melody (except for the chorus part) was done by an individual person, but, so everyone could join in, a few people did each part. Is that clear?**

**Again, I don't consider this my best work. I'm sorry that I didn't include dialogue for Laf, Herc, Thenardier's girlfriend, Gavroche, King George, and most of the Les Amis ABC. I love them all, but I had severe writer's block.**

**Tell me what you think of this. And feel free to give constructive criticism on what I can do better. CocoDisney out!**


End file.
